The present invention relates to a cylinder lock arranged to improve security against theft.
It is easy to manufacture cylinder locks of different kinds by changing the lengths of tumbler pins and their combination, making it difficult difficult to prepare a duplicate key to gain illegal access into a locked area. Due to their reliability and elaborate construction, cylinder locks are widely used. However, the aforesaid locks tend to be weak in mechanical property and therefore easily tampered with and broken without a duplicate key.